


Call Upon Nargles

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When captured, Luna never loses faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Upon Nargles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



> Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/)**star54kar** requested N for Nargles.

**Title:** Call Upon Nargles  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Dean Thomas/Luna Lovegood  
 **Prompt:** N is for Nargles  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** When captured, Luna never loses faith.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/profile)[**star54kar**](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/) requested N for Nargles.

Where they were held captive beneath Malfoy Manor was dark, the only light coming in from the full moon that shone through the extremely high and very narrow window, too tiny to afford them any means of escape.

Things seemed… hopeless.

"Do not worry, Dean," Luna whispered, with a comforting pat to his knee. "I've called for the nargles to find help. We'll be fine."

"Erm, great. That's very… erm, helpful," Dean replied.

Moments later, the door opened and Harry and Ron were shoved inside. The door slammed closed behind them.

"See," she said. "I told you. We are saved."

Fin.


End file.
